If you say so
by mimichanMC
Summary: "Si tú lo dices" había dicho él y esas cuatro palabras no dejaban de girar en su cabeza, si tú lo dices, como si dudara de su sinceridad, de su amistad, de su amor... si tú lo dices había dicho mientras a ella se le rompía el corazón.


_Miraculous Ladybug pertenece a Tomas Astruc, Zag Animación, Disney y TF1, ao esto si fin de lucro_

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

 ** _If You Say So_**

 ** _Por Mimi chan_**

 _:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:_

¿Cuál es la mejor manera de mostrarle a alguien el infierno? Entrégale primero el paraíso. Hazle pensar que todo lo que alguna vez ha soñado y anhelado, aquello por lo que ha esperado y peleado con paciencia, con amor, con pasión, finalmente es suyo. Déjalo que lo amase en sus manos y apretarlo contra su pecho, hazle pensar que podrá poseerlo para siempre. Solo entonces ¡quítaselo! Arrebátaselo de forma tan tajante, que sienta que las manos se le desangran por no poder sostenerlo, hazle sentir que no puede incluso respirar de la pura agonía.

No puedes extrañar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo. Puedes anhelarlo, puedes llenarte de esperanzas sobre lo que será. Pero cuando lo has probado, cuando sabes exactamente que sabor tiene en tu boca, cuando la esencia ha llenado tu alma y sabes que se ha ido para siempre… Eso es el autentico infierno.

Sigues avanzado, sigues caminando y respirando, porque el cuerpo es un traidor y aunque tú quieres solo quedarte quieta y consumirte, el instinto se imprime y avanzas.

 _—_ _Buenos días, Adrien – dices con una sonrisa que has estado ensayando por horas para que parezca natural – bonito día ¿Verdad?_

 _—_ _Buenos días, Marinette – su sonrisa es igual que el sol de la mañana, tan cálida y agradable que quieres quedarte bajo ella para que te caliente todo el cuerpo y llevar ese calor contigo todo el día — sí, es un lindo día._

 _—_ _Ayer vi en la TV que tu padre ha lanzado su nueva línea de verano – mantienes tu buen humor como una bandera blanca delante de ti — ¡Es realmente hermosa, y tú estuviste increíble en el desfile! Aunque tú siempre estas increíble, ¡Tú eres increíble! Es decir, lo hiciste increíble en la pasarela._

 _—_ _Gracias – lo ves mesar su cabello incomodo por tu entusiasmo, como lo hace siempre — si tú lo dices._

 _Le dedicas una última sonrisa nerviosa antes de sentarte en el mismo lugar de siempre. Ojala pudieras obligarte a ti misma a sonrojarte. Estas segura de que eso haría la pantomima de la amante desesperada aún más creíble. Pero supones que es suficiente, porque Alya al sentarse a tu lado solo pasa un brazo por tus hombros de la misma forma cariñosa que bien conoces y dice "Oh, Marinette" consolándote, por lo que se supone es otro intento fallido por hablar con tu gran amor._

 _Mientras tu amiga me cobija en su afecto, combates con todas tus fuerzas los deseos de llorar. Necesita tanto el consuelo de alguien, que el deseo se siente como un hueco de hambre dentro de tu estomago, aún así te las arreglas para mantener una sonrisa._

 _El único que puede aliviar esa hambre en tu corazón, es el mismo que la causa y estas completamente incapacitada para pedirle nada._

 _¿Había sido de verdad solo ayer?_

[…]

Un capítulo más de la que a veces parecía una interminable pelea con Papillon se estaba desarrollando. Quién quiera que fuera la persona detrás de la mariposa negra o estaba demasiado herido o demasiado rabioso. Los había atacado sin piedad. En un punto álgido de la batalla, había lanzado a su compañero contra un edificio abandonado con tal fiereza que este había roto una pared con su cuerpo y había caído dentro. Ladybug había corrido sin dudar a su auxilio solo para encontrar a un inconsciente y muy herido Adrien Agreste y un pequeño espíritu negro cargando su anillo y tratando de levantar la mano del chico para poder ponérselo. La heroína no se dio la oportunidad de congelarse, no tenía tiempo para sorprenderse, el akuma seguía destrozándolo todo a su alrededor. Tomó el anillo de las preocupadas manos del pequeño espíritu y lo puso de regreso en la mano del chico.

— ¿Puedes transformarlo de nuevo? – le preguntó parándose a varios pasos de los dos, sintiéndose incapaz de encarar ahora mismo al chico que era Chat Noir.

— Sí – escuchó la delgada voz del kwami de la destrucción.

— Iré a terminar el trabajo, si derroto el akuma, Adrien estará bien.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a la batalla. Ganó. Limpió el akuma. El poder milagroso de Ladybug reparó todos los daños, junto con él Chat Noir llegó a su lado complemente bien sin ninguna de las heridas de hacia solo un momento.

"Gracias my lady por salvar a tu caballero de brillante armadura, mi amor eterno no recompensa tus cuidados" Chat Noir había dicho alcanzando su mano y dejando un beso sobre ella él sin saber que solo un instante antes todo había cambiado sin remedio. Ella se había detenido incluso a chocar sus puños como siempre antes de escapar de allí.

[…]

 _Miras al frente, escuchas la voz de la profesora como un eco lejano, mirándolo todo, pero sin poder observar nada. Habían pasado tres días enteros que se sentían como una eternidad, él te mira de reojo y sonríe por lo simpático que le resulta verte como siempre soñando despierta._

 _Pero esto no era más un sueño, era una pesadilla. Pero las pesadillas no duran tres días seguidos ¿Por qué no se terminaba?_

[…]

Un viento helado corría a través de las calles y tejados de París. El invierno estaba en la puerta llamando con este viento gélido. Pero ella no quería moverse de allí. Estaba de nuevo de pie en el tejado frente a una mansión conocida, frente a un ventanal donde podía ver a esa persona importante que en ese momento estaba de espadas, mirando la pantalla de su computador.

No debería estar allí, pero como siempre, cada vez que intentaba refrenarse a sí misma, sus pasos la llevaban al mismo lugar. Contemplarlo era un mal habito, casi un vicio… mirarlo después de todo es lo único que ahora podía tener de él.

Si Adrien había sido antes algo que había sentido inaccesible, como un sueño, ahora mismo era un imposible. Era tan injusto querer tanto a alguien y saber que era completamente inalcanzable.

Quizá sintiendo el peso de su mirada el chico hizo girar la silla donde estaba sentado y entonces se enfrentó a esos ojos verdes como neón queridos y familiares. Lo vio levantarse y avanzar a la ventana. La heroína lanzó su yoyo lista para marcharse, pero Adrien se movió más rápido.

— ¡Ladybug!

Pudo solo marcharse, debería hacerlo, pero había un tono urgente en su voz que la detuvo, con un movimiento recogió su yoyo y enfrentó su mirada.

— Hola – saludó ella como si fueran viejos conocidos que se encuentran en una esquina.

— Hola – respondió él con el mismo asombro de encontrar a una celebridad en una alfombra roja.

— Yo solo…

— ¿Por qué has venido tantas veces aquí? – la interrumpió el chico de ojos verdes, adelantándose a cualquier excusa que la chica en el traje rojo tuviera lista — Los últimos tres días has estado todos los días allí de pie frente a mi ventana.

— Oh, no pasa nada – Ladybug no había esperado que él se hubiese dado cuenta de las veces que había estado allí. Cuando lo miraba, Adrien solía estar de espaldas. Aunque claro tenía dos pequeños ojos vigilantes para él – solo es mi ruta de patrullaje y siempre vengo a parar aquí.

— ¿En serio?

No pudo responder. No, no era cierto, pero tampoco podía explicarle que la llevaba allí una y otra vez solo para mirarlo.

— ¿Sería extraño que formara parte de tu club de fans? – ofreció como posible explicación.

— ¿Lo eres?

— Quizá – se las arregló incluso para sonreírle y un bello color rojo subió a las mejillas del chico, iluminando sus ojos verdes de un suave color marrón - Uno de los chicos más atractivos de todo París puede llamar la atención incluso de una heroína.

Adrien Agreste se sonrojó. Verlo apenado era tan extraño para ella, este era el chico que nunca perdía oportunidad de dedicarle un piropo aún cuando era un momento inapropiado o que solía saludarla con un beso en la mano, atrevido, audaz, nunca tímido.

— ¿Quieres pasar un rato? – preguntó el joven rubio con esa expresión amable y dulce que ella tanto amaba – el viento esta helado y si sigues afuera enfermaras.

— ¿Estas invitándome a estar a solas contigo en tu habitación? – una media sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de la heroína.

— Solo para que entres un poco en calor… - la chica tuvo que soltar una ligera risa al ver esta vez el intenso rojo en las mejillas del joven modelo - ¡No! ¡No pienses mal!, se lo mal que eso se escuchó, pero no pienses mal, yo solo…

— Lo siento – lo interrumpió, era adorable todo ese momento, pero no era correcto hacerlo durar – aunque realmente me gustaría, no puedo.

— ¿Por qué no?

De nuevo ella no pudo responderle, solo pudo mirarlo con melancolía. Se mordió los labios para evitar que su boca la traicionara y para evitar echarse a llorar. Esto era lo más difícil que había tenido que hacer en su vida. Sería tan hermoso solo entrar en su habitación, beber café, ver una película, estar cómodos y cálidos cubiertos por un manta, todos sus sueños podían solo volverse realidad si ella aceptaba y daba un paso dentro de la habitación.

— Descansa, Adrien – lanzó su yoyo a la lejanía y este encontró el camino para asegurarse a algo - Cúbrete bien, hace frio.

No le permitió la oportunidad de despedirse, quizá si decía algo más terminaría convenciéndola de quedarse y no debía.

[…]

 _Llovía. La lluvia en Paris nunca es extraña, debes acostumbrarte a ella, y por supuesto habías olvidado tu sombrilla. Aún conservabas su sombrilla negra guardada bajo su cama, muchas noches la has sacado y la has abrazado llenando tu nariz con el imaginario olor de su perfume. Atesorabas esa sombrilla porque él te la había dado, no había sido un regalo, pero él nunca la había pedido de regreso y no sabias si tú tendrías la voluntad suficiente de regresarla._

 _Ligeros golpecitos te traen de regreso a la realidad, como un macabro d'javu él está de pie a tu lado, vestido de blanco destacando la cremosidad de su cutis avellana que brillaba aún sin luz de sol._

 _—_ _Ha empezado a llover de la nada – dice mirando el cielo plomizo, un rayo se escucha a lo lejos y el neón de sus ojos brilla._

 _—_ _Sí, siempre pasa igual – pensar que solo hace solo cuatro días no te habías dado realmente cuenta que sus ojos eran los mismos._

 _—_ _Toma – dijo ofreciéndote una sombrilla esta vez de color rojo – aún debo tomar la clase de esgrima y es probable que para cuando termine ya haya dejado de llover._

 _—_ _No es necesario – dices y das un paso dentro de la lluvia, esta empieza a acumularse en tu cabello – mi casa esta solo a dos cuadras y no me molesta mojarme._

 _—_ _Pero…_

 _—_ _Está bien Adrien – dices con una sonrisa que ya no sabes si sigue viéndose real, la expresión en su rostro te dice que no la cree – además aún tengo una sombrilla tuya, ese día tampoco debí aceptarla, te la devolveré pronto._

 _—_ _No es necesario._

 _—_ _Claro que si – sientes el agua fría colándose por tus mangas y te recorre un escalofrió por la espalda – es tuya, no hay motivo por el que deba tenerla. Hasta mañana._

 _Corres, la lluvia es la perfecta excusa para escapar de él, para no darle explicaciones que no sabes cómo empezar._

 _La sombrilla era suya, igual que todos los sueños que se habían colado bajo ella y debías regresárselos._

[…]

La patrulla había terminado, la joven heroína se las había arreglado para parecer normal, ser cortante con Chat Noir siempre sería más fácil que serlo con Adrien. Cuando estuvo dentro de su cama cubierta hasta el cuello con sus frazadas finalmente se permitió llorar. Sintió el pequeño calor de Tikki sobre su cabello ofreciéndole un suave consuelo silencioso.

De todas las opciones del mundo ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él?

Un tiempo atrás realmente se había llegado a preguntar en quien podía ser la persona debajo del antifaz de Chat Noir. Había pasado tardes llenas de risas con Tikki, preguntándose ¿Quienes podían ser los candidatos? Uno cada vez más inverosímil que el último, pero de todos ellos el último que había parecido una posibilidad real había sido justo Adrien Agreste.

Pero durante la batalla, cuando por un momento Chat había perdido su anillo y había podido ver la realidad…

Por un momento estuvo eufórica. Para nadie era un secreto que Adrien estaba enamorado de Ladybug. Y ella lo amaba a él. Por un instante su mente se llenó de fantasías del amor que podían compartir de allí en adelante. Se supone que todo debía ser perfecto ahora que sabía que él correspondía sus sentimientos ¿No se supone que debían tener su "felices para siempre"?

Pero entonces el peso de la realidad la aplastó. El millón de cosas por las que había estado rechazando a Chat Noir se trasportaban a Adrien.

Siempre había sido más que solo gustar o incluso estar enamorada de Adrien. Había rechazado a Chat Noir, porque sabía que era peligroso estar juntos. Si bien el amor los podía hacer más unidos, más cuidadosos, también podía complicarlo todo completamente.

Chat era protector, quizá incluso sobreprotector, si lo aceptaba él empezaría a tomar más y más riesgos por ella, lo conocía, sabía que no le importaría salir lastimado por ella y el pensamiento de que un día pudiera salir lastimado de verdad por su culpa la torturaba.

¿Qué pasaba si un día peleaban? ¿Serian capaces de pelear juntos contra Papillon? ¿Podría confiar Chat Noir en ella aún cuando no le rebelara también su propia identidad? Y si lo hacía ¿Funcionaria? ¿Podía él seguir él enamorado de la misma chica de su clase a la que nunca había dedicado más cortesía que cualquier otra chica a su alrededor? ¿Qué pasaba si Ladybug prestaba más atención a Adrien Agreste que al resto de los ciudadanos de París? ¿O Chat a Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Papillon podía sacar conclusiones acertadas de sus identidades, en tal caso ¿Cuánto tardaría en saber quiénes eran sus amigos y familia?

Todos aquellos pensamientos incesantes giraban y giraban en su cabeza y todas las posibilidades hacían a Marinette temblar. Ladybug podía reparar todos los daños, pero no así Marinette ¿Qué pasaba si lastimaban a alguien mientras ella era solo Marinette y no había un poder milagroso que lo solucionara todo? ¿Qué pasaba si lastimaban a Adrien? La ira, el dolor, la tristeza podían hacerla presa fácil para Papillon, entregarse a esos sentimientos sería el equivalente de entregar voluntariamente su miraculous y dejar a Tikki a la deriva de los deseos de Papillon, que sin ninguna culpa había usado a toda persona que se cruzara en el camino de sus mariposas negras ¿Para qué? ¿Poder? ¿Ambición? ¿Diversión? ¿Venganza? Solo el cielo sabía los motivos de Papillon para buscar los miraculous de la creación y la destrucción. No sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero no creía que pudiera ser nada bueno.

Y ahora… Marinette no tenía más opción que despreciar no solo a Chat, si no que si en algún momento había existido alguna posibilidad real, por remota que fuera de estar con Adrien, tenía que abandonarla, todo aquello por lo que había rechazado a Chat Noir tenía que aplicarlo a Adrien.

Marinette sintió sus lagrimas quemarle las mejillas y escondió su rostro contra su almohada, escuchó los suaves gimoteos de Tikki que sufría por ella… era todo tan injusto.

[…]

 _Miras la pared desnuda de tu habitación. ¿Cuántas veces te quedaste solo allí contemplando esa misma pared? Habías llenado de carmín varias de esas fotos y después demasiado avergonzada por tus propios impulsos habías retirado las fotos y cambiado por una exactamente igual. Nunca te habías desecho de esas fotos con lápiz labial rojo, nunca habrías podido deshacerte de una sola foto de él._

 _Ahora todas esas fotos eran cenizas. ¿Habían pasado realmente ya cinco días?_

[…]

— Ahora sé que no es casualidad.

Adrien había salido de su baño con una toalla en la cabeza, pensó que no la había visto, pero la había engañado.

— Te lo dije, es mi ruta – insistió la chica aún de pie en el tejado de enfrente.

— ¿Por qué siques deteniéndote aquí Ladybug?

Adrien tenía razón y Marinette lo sabía, no debería seguir deteniéndose allí para verlo, esto era justo el tipo de cosas que podían ponerlo en peligro. Estaba rechazando la oportunidad de tenerlo por mantenerlo seguro y hacer esto solo lo estaba exponiendo.

— ¿Quieres entrar? – invitó de nuevo el chico esta vez con una expresión más seria y preocupada - sigue haciendo frio.

— Estoy bien. – volvió a negarse la chica de antifaz - No debes preocuparte por mí, se cuidarme sola.

— No puedo evitarlo – dijo recargando su mentón en el filo de la ventana, mirando a la chica que amaba con adoración - creo que es un mal habito.

— Ve a la cama Adrien – Ladybug deseaba realmente que Adrien no la mirara así, era tan difícil resistirlo - es tarde, yo también volveré a casa.

— Pero…

— Por favor, ve a dormir… Chat.

La sonrisa tranquila de Adrien desapareció por completo. No había planeado decírselo así, pero era la única manera que lograría que él dejara de ser tan amable con ella.

— ¿Como…?

— No importa – Ladybug lo interrumpió, realmente no quería responder todas esas preguntas, no los llevarían a ningún lado - No pasare de nuevo por aquí, tienes razón.

— ¡Como que no importa! – Explotó el chico casi deseando brincar por la ventana e ir hasta la chica de rojo - ¡Claro que importa!

— No hace ninguna diferencia que sepa quién eres.

— Entonces ¿Por qué sigues viniendo aquí?

Marinette sintió un hueco en su estomago que físicamente le dolía. "porque te amo, porque ahora que se que no puedo tenerte al menos quiero poder mirarte" se apretó el estomago peleando contra la nausea de ansiedad que le llenaba la boca de hiel.

— Solo… tenía curiosidad.

— Fue en el último ataque del akuma ¿verdad? – Adrien necesitaba una explicación - ¿Perdí mi anillo cuando quede inconsciente?

— No importa – repitió ella, sintiendo que acido le quemaba el pecho - solo importa que seguiremos haciendo todo como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora. Seguiremos persiguiendo a Papillon, recuperaremos su miraculous y mantendremos segura a Paris.

— No es justo que tú sepas quien soy yo y yo no pueda saber quién eres tú.

— No, no es justo. Solo es lo que es, Adrien. Cuando atrapemos a Papillon… - estaba mal darle esperanzas, estaba mal tener esperanzas, pero al menos Marinette las necesitaba - cuando no estemos en peligro o las personas que amamos, quizá… quizá. Pero mientras ese momento llega, todo seguirá siendo como ha sido todo este tiempo.

— ¿Así de fácil? – Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse enojado y que esa emoción se filtrara por su voz.

— Oh Adrien, esto es todo menos fácil. TODO, menos fácil.

— Si tú lo dices.

No quería que la viera llorar, no quería romperse delante de él, si él llegara siquiera a imaginarse cómo se sentía al escuchar su voz tan dura.

— Adiós, Chat.

— ¡Ladybug, espera!

Pero no lo hizo. Su corazón podía estarse rompiendo, pero estaba decidida a hacer justo lo que había dicho que haría.

En el futuro su este llegaba las cosas podían cambiar pero ahora tenían un deber y debían cumplirlo.

[…]

 _Habías llegado a la escuela después de una noche sin poder dormir, por algún motivo esas cuatro palabras no dejaban de girar en tu cabeza. Eran como langostas, prendado todos tus demás pensamientos. "si tú lo dices" había un claro reclamo en esas cuatro palabras que la hacían sentir paralizada, y alimentaban un dolor que la quemaban por dentro. "si tú lo dices" había dicho él como si pusiera en duda su sinceridad, su amistad, su confianza en ella. "si tú lo dices"._

 _Quieres regresar en tus pasos cuando abres la puerta y él está sentado en su lugar, su sonrisa se ha ido y sus ojos se ven rojos y cansados, él debía estar pasando la misma clase de tortura que tú._

 _"_ _Si tu lo dices" había dicho él, cuando lo único que querías era protegerlo, a él y a las personas que amaba._

 _"_ _Si tú lo dices" había reclamado él cuando nada en el mundo querías más que abrazarlo fuerte y decirle que lo amabas y entonces él diría lo mismo y podían empezar algo importante y especial._

 _"_ _Si tú lo dices" había dicho él para coronar aquellos siete días completos de infierno donde habías tenido que dejar de soñar con sus abrazos. Con la posibilidad de escuchar el teléfono y soñar que fuera él. Con el precioso sueño de una casa, niños, perros, hámsteres, incluso gatos. Con la perspectiva de que un día él le dijera "te amo" y tú pudieras responder "yo te amo aún más" ahora esas cuatro palabras eran un fantasma que embruja tus pensamientos "si tú lo dices"._

 _"_ _Si tú lo dices" había dicho él y ahora tenias que volver a sonreír y…_

 _—_ _Buenos días, Adrien._

 **Fin**

 _23 de diciembre de 2017_

 _1:23 a.m._

 _ **nota de autora** : conocen esta canción "if you say so" de Lea Michelle, bueno no hace demasiado la re descubrí y es una canción tan triste que empecé a garabatear en un cuaderno ideas conectadas con la canción, y de pronto dije "oh esta es Marinette" y seguí escribiendo y salió esta rara historia, se que los tiempos son confusos y quizá es obligada una segunda lectura para poder comprenderla del todo, discúlpenme T-T_

 ** _¿Reviews para una escritora explorando el drama ahora? Me harían muy feliz._**

 ** _Tata_**

 ** _Mimi chan_**


End file.
